Broken Smile
by Ryan Angel Linteah
Summary: A blue fire. The roar of lightning. The master of spirits. The next sorceress to rule the world her way. Rinoa dropped her weapon. Tinniquah stared up. Ben froze as well as all the other SeeDs behind him. They all fell onto their knees. It was time...


Broken Smile

Chapter One

A New Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FFVIII, Tinniquah or Ben. I do own Ryan in this. Ryan is A GIRL mind you, it's my nickname.

Well, this story is based after FFVIII, and I'm just hoping this'll turn out okay... first time I tried anything like this. There will be a few things happening in this story kind of like the game... so... hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Do you believe in fairytales? Have you ever lived in one? Many people think fairytales are just stories told to little kids as a bedtime story, but what do they know? They've never had to face what some people call fantasy. Have you ever woken up, and found out you're not normal and had to live that way... hiding that one detail from the whole world. Have you smiled once, and realized it was full of lies? Did you speak with the most honest voice, and still realize that you'd never be truthful? Have you been scared of your own life? Have you had to travel the world, and save the person you love? It's hard to keep on living... knowing that every single minute of your life, you're telling a lie. How can you keep on living when you know... the ending of your story was coming... with a blink of an eye? 

Squall walked through the halls, an emotionless look plastered on his face. The whole journey flashing before his eyes, the kiss he shared with Rinoa still tingling on his lips. He stumbled over to the side, and leaned against the railing near the Library. He had just gotten back from the worst, and hardest battle of his life, and the shock that went through his body still stayed, flying through his body with every movement he made. So much energy had been put into that fight... and everyone was happy now right? Wrong. Squall would be smiling, happy that he had saved the world, happy that Edea was back to normal, happy that he was with Rinoa. So what was the problem?

Tinniquah walked through the halls, books held close to her chest. She sighed, everyone was laughing around her. They had saved the world, of course they were happy. Tinniquah hadn't been there, but she wanted to be. She wanted to be there with Squall and help him, but what was done, was done. He loves Rinoa, Rinoa loves him, there was nothing she could do to change that. Tinniquah clenched her fists, dropping all her books. They banged against the ground and scattered all around her. She was full of jealousy, full of anger... full of... well, almost everything. She closed her eyes, her finger tips digging into her skin; she could feel a trickle of blood running down her arm. She shook her head, ignoring the pain going through her arm. Picking up her books, she walked to her dorm. Tinniquah was very skinny, and very beautiful as well. She had black hair with blue streaks running through them. She wore a black shirt with really baggy jeans worn low with a few belts hung loosely around her waist. She also wore a baseball cap sideways, with a few peircings on her right ear and one on her left. She had beautiful silver eyes, that oftend turned misty white when an emotion came on to strong... She looked up, 'If only Squall knew...'

Quistis walked around in her old classroom, taking in everything. She breathed in for four seconds, held it for four seconds, and let it out for four seconds. She did that a few more times, before she let out a soft smile. She missed her old students, and she would never forget how many had died in that battle against Galbadia Garden. She could hear Zell, Irvine, and Selphie outside her door. She took a peek outside, and saw them walking backwards while talking to Edea who seemed to be smiling. She walked outside, and smiled, joing the group.

Rinoa stood on the balcony on the second level of the Garden. It had been a long day, she had finally officially moved in. She couldn't believe all that they had gone through. She had her doubts at first when she realized that she had first become a sorceress, but it wasn't all that bad. She offered a small smile to no one in particuliar. She opened her eyes, and pigeons began to fly all around her. She smiled once more, and leaned over enjoying the view. Nothing could go wrong... Nothing at all.

* * *

Fireworks exploded in the sky revealing bright and beautiful colors. Everyone had stopped dancing to watch. More and more colors soon appeared, from yellow, to green. From green, to red. Rinoa couldn't help but let out a smile. 

"It's like the first night we met..." She said so softly that she could hardly hear herself.

Squall only attmepted a nod. He was still bothered by something, how was he supposed to tell them? How could Cid expect him to do such a thing? He had barely gotten back and now he had to be the one to break the news to everybody that they were all going to have to leave again, and this time, he didn't know how long it would take for them to get back.

He sighed as a voice boomed out through the intercom.

"Squall Leonheart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Tinniquah Veinhr; Please report to my office immediately."

Squall nodded to the group, leading them all the to third floor. He looked back at the ballroom, then at the hallway. He knew a new journey had just begun, and he had to remember everything... he had to remember how much anger he had before... he had to put everything out of his mind... except for his mission.

Including Rinoa.

* * *

Well there's chapter one... um... well no flames... cause I'm just trying this out... REVIEW PLEASE! Ryan Linteah and Ben Heart will come in later. Those two ARE real people, so PLEASE don't critize them, Ryan is me, so she's based off of me. Ben is Ben, and he's based off himself so yeah! REVIEW like I said! 


End file.
